


Pollen

by peppermintquartz



Series: Cricket [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Oddly Permissive Temple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Young Baze, Young Chirrut, ok maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Chirrut is in trouble. He needs Baze's help.Just another day in the Temple, of course.Except this time... it's not.





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, sex pollen fic. I am a horrible, horrible person.  
> But... Gay Asians in Space :D

Though the Lauding of the Whills was a wonderful week of celebration for all of Jedha City, Baze was glad that it was over. Pilgrims from different reaches of the galaxy had streamed into the ancient city, and the initiates and novices had had to host some in their quarters, for there were not enough inns and hostels for the visitors. Tempers were beginning to fray.

Baze just wanted space to himself and Chirrut again. Chirrut was getting better at navigating around with his blindness from the fever, but he had had a rough time with the two pilgrims sharing their room, for they left their belongings strewn across the floor and never remembered to tuck the bench under the table. Poor Chirrut now sported bruises on both shins and sore toes that Baze wished he could rub.

Yesterday was the final day of the Lauding. It had been quite exciting. Jedi masters came from Coruscant to pay homage to the kyber columns of the temple and to the ancient teachings of the Whills, carved on the stone walls of the great sanctum. The Jedi masters spoke to no one outside of their small group, but Baze had hungrily taken in everything he could see of their attire and their looks. Tonight he would share his observations with Chirrut, now that their guests had left.

The Temple was closed for the month. Ostensibly, it was a chance to have the Temple monks re-center themselves after the festivities. Privately, Baze suspected it was just an excuse to set aside time to put the Temple back in order and for the monks to enjoy some much-deserved solitude. He had always preferred the month after the Lauding than the celebrations themselves.

Overhead, spaceships and carriers of various builds soared and exited the orbit of the moon. The breeze smelled of fuel and smoke, some familiar, some alien. Baze was sweeping up the courtyard, along with the Kreel twins, Jao and Erwan. The twins were bickering over who had to clean their room, and Baze just wanted to get the chore done. This was his final task of the day, having spent the morning seeding the garden for the season ahead and the afternoon helping to clean the massive kitchens. He wanted to finish sweeping the yard, clean himself up in their private refresher in their room, and spend a quiet evening in with Chirrut. They could have dinner away from the others; for the rest of the month, every monk could have as much solitude as they wanted, and every seventh day was a day of complete silence.

Baze had never had trouble with the days of silence. Chirrut, on the other hand, always got in trouble. The younger boy just could not stay still or be quiet for any length of time. Perhaps this time Baze could occupy Chirrut with something other than mischief.

The thought of Chirrut made Baze smile. He could not help it. Neither of them could. The masters knew of their attachment and had not discouraged it. Master Fenwoo herself was very approving.

“He's become more centered and balanced,” she told Baze one day when she saw him waiting for Chirrut to finish his forms. “Your bond will strengthen both of you. Take care to nourish it with faith and trust, Malbus.”

It had been humbling to know that he had a good effect on mercurial Chirrut, who was far and away the quickest and cleverest of them all. Baze suffered no delusions that Chirrut was waiting for Baze to catch up before they take the test for guardianship. That would be the day they pledge themselves to each other and be bound forever as a pair. Chirrut would be his, and he Chirrut's. The sheer weight of that promise both encouraged and intimidated Baze. He wanted it – and Chirrut – so much, his heart hurt when he thought about it.

“He's thinking of Chirrut again,” Erwan's obnoxious voice cut into Baze's musings. “That stupid grin is a dead giveaway.”

“Hush, you,” Jao scolded, slapping her twin on the ankle with the broom. “Brother Baze, when will you take the guardianship?”

The stocky initiate shrugged. “At the end of the silent month, probably, if the masters allow it.”

Jao was about to ask more when a junior novice came pelting into the courtyard.

“Brother Baze Malbus?” he called out, his eyes wide with panic. “Brother Baze?”

“I'm Baze. Calm down, little brother. What is it?”

The junior novice skidded to a stop in front of Baze, panting heavily, his furred ears twitching back and forth. “It's... it's Brother Chirrut. He was clearing the gift altars when he collapsed. We took him back to his room, but then he chased us out, and Master Fenwoo is refusing to let anyone in. She told me – she told me to come get you. She said only you can go in.”

On hearing that, Baze dropped the broom and took off. Was it a relapse of the fever? No, because if it were, Master Fenwoo would not want Baze near him at all.

The master herself was waiting at the door to the room, her one good eye bright with annoyance. No one else was there. She had presumably chased them off.

“Malbus, finally. Losai, attend to your duties.”

“Master Fenwoo, what happened?” Baze asked before the junior novice had even turned away.

“Someone did not think to check what was on the gift altars before scheduling the roster,” sighed the master. “Imwe was hit by a dose of amortia pollen. It has no effect on most of us, but on humans... And Imwe being blind would not have noticed the flowers until it was too late.”

Baze blinked as he absorbed the information, and then turned bright red from neck to broad forehead.

Master Fenwoo ignored his embarrassment. “I understood from Imwe that the two of you are to be pledged to each other. Since the only other way to purge the effects of amortia is to bleed him out for 28 hours with leeches, you are his best hope.”

“28 hours?”

“No, that's for the leeches. You get one hour, if you're very unlucky,” said the master, heedless of how much blood was suffusing Baze's cheeks. She handed him two jars. “Use _liberally_. No sense curing the effects of amortia and suffering other problems as it were. And stop with the blushing, there is literally nothing that happens here in this temple that I haven't heard of before. Go take care of Imwe. At least for the next hour, you have utter privacy.”

Baze stammered a word of thanks for the master, but she was already leaving. Still, he waited until the corridor was clear before he rapped hard on the door. “Chirrut, open up.”

The lock clicked and Baze slipped inside their shared room. Behind the door, Chirrut was sweaty despite wearing only his under-robe and the loose pants of their uniform. His cheeks were rosier than usual and he could not stop licking his lips.

“Baze,” Chirrut whispered. “Thank the Force.”

Baze quickly locked the door behind him and tossed the jars gently onto their bed. He could hear Chirrut's harsh breathing, the soft, needy sounds clawing out of the other young man. Taking Chirrut's hand, Baze led the way to the narrow refresher. Though most of the guardians preferred the large mineral baths under the temple, every room was fitted with a refresher nonetheless. Baze disliked the tepid water their unit dispenses, but the cool temperature might ease Chirrut's suffering.

“Are you okay?” Baze asked when Chirrut's fingers shook too badly to loosen the ties of his pants.

Chirrut bit his lower lip. “I can't focus,” he whispered. “Everything's buzzing. My skin... I itch _under_ my skin, and it's so hot...”

Heart aching, Baze pulled Chirrut into an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. “We'll sort this out. Here, let me.”

It was the matter of seconds before he stripped his lover. Chirrut dug his fingers into Baze's shoulders and pressed his lips to the hollow under Baze's ear. His arousal was evident and it took Baze everything not to touch it to help ease Chirrut's need. Instead, Baze let him cling on, navigating carefully into the refresher and then turning on the shower.

The water felt cool to Baze, but Chirrut shuddered violently when the spray hit. His hot skin must have felt the temperature difference more acutely. On the brighter side, the chill brought back a little of Chirrut's focus.

“What happened to me?” he asked, fearful and worried.

“You were hit by amortia pollen,” said Baze. He scrubbed his rough hands over Chirrut, his elbows knocking a few times into the wall. He took extra care to avoid his lover's erection, but there was not a lot of space to maneuver. “We'll have to... You know.”

“Oh _Force,_ ” Chirrut swore. He snuggled closer, his hands wandering over Baze's body, even as his back was stiff with reluctance. Even now Chirrut was trying to fight the effects of the toxin. “Baze, tell them to use the leeches.”

“It's alright, Chirrut, I can help you.”

“I don't want... I mean, I _do_ want, but I want our first time together to be... Not like this. I won't be able to keep control of myself, Baze, I can barely think now-” Chirrut's words stumbled over one another. He moaned loudly when his erection brushed over Baze's thigh. “Baze. Baze, I can't- I'll hurt you, I don't know what to do and I don't want to hurt you-”

Baze grabbed Chirrut's face and stared into his unseeing eyes. His dear Cricket, in the throes of amortia-induced lust and still worried about Baze. “I'll be fine. Remember the... remember the holo we watched when you turned 17? The one Garn smuggled in?”

“Oh _Force_ , Baze, I can't think of that now,” groaned Chirrut. “The way he... and how she took him into...” The rest of his sentence trailed off into a whimper when Baze took his hand and guided it behind him to where he opened.

His heart hammering as loud as a delivery-skiff, Baze murmured, “Just... just help me right now.”

Chirrut's face was a study in confused yearning. His fingers twitched over the furled opening, and Baze had to fight his instinct to jerk away. Forcing himself to breathe slowly and relax, Baze turned to face the wall and submitted to Chirrut's exploration. The cool water helped Baze to remain calm even as Chirrut slid a finger in, and too soon, another.

“Slowly,” he bit out. His hands closed into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut, blinking away water from his lashes. Chirrut withdrew his hands quickly, like he was an acolyte caught thieving. Baze exhaled and leaned forward. “One finger, for now.”

“Okay,” Chirrut answered, his voice hushed and reverent. His breathing was still heavy but the suffering he had been enduring was gone. His other hand lay on Baze's lower back, hot as a brand, and through that contact Baze could feel Chirrut's shaking. He was still controlling himself.

It felt odd to be stuck in the small refresher, with tepid water falling on them like rain. If Baze closed his eyes, he could almot believe that he and Chirrut were outside, in a secret alleyway, while rain hid them from the world as they explored each other. He would never allow that, of course; the shame it would bring to the temple if they were caught was deterrent enough.

“Baze?”

“Chirrut.”

“Baze, I need to... I want. To be in you,” Chirrut said slowly. His voice was thick with longing and resentment that he was in this state not of his own accord.

The broader initiate exhaled and nodded. “Okay. Let's get to the bed, I have... I have supplies.” In a fit of nervous humor, he added, “Master Fenwoo gave them to me and ordered us to use them _liberally._ ”

Chirrut laughed, but the moment they slapped off the shower and left the refresher, he was attempting to climb on Baze, arms thrown over the stocky initiate's shoulders and legs trying to wrap about his waist.

“Chirrut, hold on, wait-” Baze tried to pry the slender initiate off. He was only able to take a step towards their beds before Chirrut was on him again.

“-want you,” Chirrut muttered distractedly. There was a glazed look about his face, as though he could not focus. “Want you so much, I _hurt_. Baze, _please-_ ” He crowded in and started sucking on Baze's neck.

Even though his entire body responded to Chirrut's blatant come-on, Baze was not one to allow himself to forget what was happening. Chirrut was under the influence of amortia, which meant that his faculties were compromised. Baze would need to keep his head for them both. Chirrut would not want to hurt Baze, so Baze must make sure he wasn't hurt.

He let Chirrut manhandle him to the bed, kissing and licking at random patches of skin, and then tumbled the younger man to lie on the bed. Chirrut obeyed happily when the other youth straddled him, rutting up for greater friction while Baze pinned his slim wrists to the bed. Already a thin trail of fluid was leaking steadily from the tip of his erection. He was beautifully shameless beneath his lover, with his cheeks pink and reddened lips parted. Baze himself was not unaffected; his cock was heavy and hot, nestled against Chirrut's.

“Chirrut, I need you to focus,” Baze said, tearing his gaze from their erections nestled together.

“Baze-”

He squeezed the firm wrists beneath his hands. “Cricket, please. Just for a moment.”

It took Chirrut a few seconds but he nodded. “Yes, Baze.”

“We're going to... we're going to have sex, and I want you to remember that I consent to everything you're going to do, alright? We'll use lots of, uh, supplies. It'll be okay.” Baze wasn't sure if he was saying that to reassure himself or to preemptively comfort Chirrut. His large ears felt like they were on fire.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Chirrut licked his lips and he sighed. “I'm burning inside, Baze, I want to feel you so much.”

“I'll help you work it off, Cricket.” Baze let got of Chirrut and slid his hands down until he reached that trim waist. Chirrut followed along to hold where Baze's thighs met his hips, his fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises. With that as support, Chirrut rocked up, rubbing his and Baze's erections together. Given Chirrut's increasingly urgent moans, he was close. Baze traitorously hoped his lover would be sated easily.

“Baze, I need... I want to _feel_ you.”

The stocky initiate slid down Chirrut's slender form, peppering kisses along the way, until he was nose at the base of Chirrut's erect cock. This close, Baze could smell the scent of his arousal. Chirrut was beautifully pink from face to mid-chest, and his deep-pink erection stood stiffly, desiring attention. Baze's mouth went dry as he watched a clear drop slide down the shaft of Chirrut's cock. Almost hypnotized, he skated his big hands up Chirrut's thighs and then grasped that gorgeous erection with his right hand. Chirrut gasped when the older youth began stroking, fast, and when he felt that his dry hand was not doing enough, Baze leaned forward and took Chirrut into his mouth.

The helpless mewl from the slim young initiate made something twinge painfully inside Baze. He sucked gently, his lips stretched around Chirrut's hot length, and slid as much of Chirrut's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging. When breathing became challenging, he pulled back a little, but resumed sucking and running his tongue over the shiny head of Chirrut's cock. He could taste something salt-bitter; his nose was tickled by the curls of Chirrut's pubic hair. Baze could feel Chirrut's muscles straining under his other hand, and hear the muffled moans from the younger man. Suddenly, he pulled away. He wiped away the thin line of drool that trailed from his lips to the glistening and swollen head of Chirrut's erection.

“Why'd you stop?” Chirrut asked breathlessly. Tear tracks ran down the outside of his eyes towards his temple. “Baze, what's wrong, did I do something – Baze, please, that was so good, _please_ don't stop-”

Baze licked his own lips as he peered at Chirrut. His Chirrut, his Cricket, his fingers digging into the scant sheets of their bed, begging Baze to resume sucking his cock. A fierce ache erupted inside the older boy. If sucking on his cock that relieved him from the effects of amortia, then Baze would gladly do that all night. He kissed the hot shaft and stretched his jaw to ease the ache. “Hold on.”

With a deep breath, he sank down again, and braced himself on his arms as he swallowed Chirrut's erection. Chirrut wailed and clutched at Baze's hair, his short fingernails scraping over Baze's scalp. He thrust helplessly up into the older novice's mouth, nearly choking Baze, who willed himself to accept the rough intrusions and to focus on his breathing. Even as he was struggling to hold on to his composure and ignore the tears prickling his eyes from gagging, Chirrut gasped and came, spilling into Baze's mouth. Pulling away in surprise, Baze could not stop coughing, his breath coming rough and raw. Chirut's spend was smeared over his chin and lips.

“Force save us, Baze, I'm so sorry, I didn't-” Chirrut scrambled to a sitting position. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-”

“I'm alright,” Baze rasped. He swiped away a large dab of ejaculate on his chin and then kissed Chirrut, sucking lightly on the thin, worried lip. “I just wasn't prepared for it.”

“Baze...?”

“Yeah?”

“I still-” Chirrut swallowed, nervous, and stroked his fingers down Baze's arm until he grasped the young man's big hand. Then he placed it over his cock, which was still erect. Chirrut whispered, “I don't know if... Let me? Please?”

Baze grabbed one of the jars Master Fenwoo passed him earlier. The mere thought of Master Fenwoo being aware of what they were doing was enough to douse Baze's fervor, but Chirrut made another needy sound, and Baze caved. He popped off the lid of the jar and scooped out a generous amount with his fingers. Pulse racing, he twisted around to try to get the lubricating gel into himself. He could manage, but it was awkward.

Chirrut grasped his elbow. Even sightless, his gaze was intense and burning. “Let me. Lie down, hands and knees.”

They somehow managed to get into position without either of them toppling off the bed. Chirrut kept stealing kisses as they moved, their damp limbs sliding together. Baze tried not to feel too self-conscious, propped on all fours, but his embarrassment faded the second Chirrut's slick fingers entering him.

“You're so hot inside, Baze,” Chirrut murmured, lips pressed to the dimples above his lover's ass. “I want to be in you so much.”

“Soon,” Baze said, throat dry with nerves though he tried to sound confident. He let Chirrut insert another finger, gritting his teeth against the intrusion. He could not picture himself doing this again, it felt so invasive.

 _“Oh!”_ he gasped when Chirrut's fingers nudged something inside him that made a burst of pleasure flare behind his eyes and molten desire coruscate over his skin.

Chirrut yanked his hand away. “What did I do? Did I hurt you? Baze, maybe-”

“No, you didn't hurt me, do that again with your fingers.”

“Baze-”

“Cricket. Do it.”

Once again Chirrut slipped two fingers into Baze, cautiously exploratory. Baze adjust his own posture and then, on the next apprehensive thrust, Chirrut touched something in Baze that made heat lance through his veins. Baze heard a low purring growl and realized it was from himself. He pictured Chirrut penetrating him with his lovely cock, thrusting hard against that spot, and his mouth went dry.

“Chirrut, that was – that's enough,” Baze said, cheeks and ears hot. “You can... You can take me now.”

Once he heard the words, Chirrut quickly got into position, feeling his way with his wet fingers. Baze gripped the pillow beneath him when Chirrut slowly pushed in. He had to bite the inside of his cheek when his lover did not stop to let him adjust, but thrust in all the way until he was fully hilted inside Baze. It was alright at first, and then it _hurt._

Chirrut's hands on Baze's hips trembled. “Baze, you feel so good.” He made as though to draw back, but stopped when Baze grabbed his left knee.

“Wait, please wait,” Baze said. Tears stung his eyes and he forced himself to focus on his breathing. The ache faded to a manageable buzz. He squeezed Chirrut's leg and murmured, “Okay. I'm okay. You can move now.”

“You sure?” Chirrut's voice wavered and cracked. “Baze, I don't think I can stop again.”

“Then don't. It feels okay, Cricket, really.”

Chirrut tightened his hold on Baze's hips and begun thrusting into him in earnest. His skin was hot and his breathing labored; he rested more of his weight on Baze and reached around to stroke Baze's half-hard cock until he was aroused again.

After a few thrusts, Baze relaxed. He was beginning to find the sensation pleasurable. When Chirrut's angle changed slightly as he bent forward more, Baze felt that nudge inside and that delicious frisson of heat spark through him again.

He held still, letting Chirrut take what he needed. Chirrut's hips pistoned against Baze, their bodies slapping together wetly. The blind young man's fingers dug into the shaking muscles of Baze's thighs. Moans rippled from the center of Baze's being as he was pushed closer and closer to the heart of his pleasure. Hearing his enjoyment seemed to spur Chirrut on even further. His pace picked up until he stopped, abruptly, and then a flash of heat filled Baze. He groaned and pushed back, his knees aching.

Chirrut's breath stuttered and he draped himself over Baze's broad back. “Baze?”

“Yes, Chirrut?”

“I still feel... I don't want to stop,” whispered the slim young man. He sounded miserable. “I know you're probably sore but I want... I feel like I can keep going.”

Despite the discomfort, Baze was more than willing to let his lover continue. “Let me on my back, Cricket, I want to see your face.”

“But aren't you-”

“I want you to work off the amortia,” Baze said. “And I know you'd do the same for me if it had been the other way round. Let me see you as you take me, Cricket, I want to know how you look when you're inside me.”

Chirrut slipped out of him. Baze immediately felt the loss, and his cheeks flamed when he felt also the ejaculate that trickled from his opening. When he rolled onto his back and spread his legs this time, however, he was not embarrassed or shy. Instead, he hooked his ankles behind Chirrut and tugged him close. Both of them were still hard, even though Chirrut had just came.

Fumbling for the jar again, Baze slicked Chirrut up even more. Chirrut returned the favor, his lubricated fingers now sliding into Baze's body easily. He rubbed and scissored his fingers, dragging soft purrs from Baze's throat.

“Come on,” Baze said, a little roughly when he felt like he as about to vibrate from his skin, “get _in_ me.”

Wasting no time, the slim young initiate pushed into Baze. The intimacy was more keenly felt, because Baze could appreciate the way Chirrut's eyes were screwed shut, the way his reddened lips were parted, the way his tongue darted out to lick the corners of his mouth. Beads of sweat dripped down onto Baze and he reached up to wipe Chirrut's brow. Chirrut leaned into the touch even as he thrust into Baze at an increasingly frenetic pace. His hands scraped down Baze's thighs, leaving thin red weals in their wake. The only word Baze could make out from Chirrut's whispers was “Baze”. He pulled Chirrut closer with his legs and raked his fingers over Chirrut's chest, rubbing over dark nipples and reaching down to jerk himself off at the same time. It was good, but frustrating at the same time. Baze could not chase his pleasure the way he wanted, unable to lose himself in the experience.

Again it was not long before Chirrut went rigid, his entire body as tense as a harp string. Baze squeezed down with his muscles. That forced a loud moan out from Chirrut, which so pleased Baze that he brought himself to completion with a few more strokes. He ended up with a mess on his belly, his legs spread in an ungainly sprawl. Still kneeling between Baze's legs, Chirrut casually ran a few fingers through the spent ejaculate, rubbing it into Baze's skin, and then leaned down to kiss the older youth passionately.

“You still want to go?” Baze asked breathlessly once they separated. He hoped not. He was tired. Sex was more exhausting than he'd thought.

Chirrut shook his head. “Not now. I feel more clearheaded. I think the amortia's done – I doubt I got a strong dose of it in the first place.”

“Oh. Thank the Whills.” Baze let his head fall back. “Next time, after I recover from this, I'm taking _you_.”

“Baze?” Chirrut hovered over his lover, the muscles of his shoulders and arms tensing under gleaming skin.

“Yes, Cricket?”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“I love you.”

Baze stilled. His heart raced. Pulling Chirrut down to lie over him, he pressed a tender kiss to Chirrut's temple. “I love you too.”


End file.
